


He Can't Have You

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Daryl, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was on watch when he spotted it. Instantly his blood began to boil, eyes narrowing that dangerous way his friends knew well. Rick was on his daily patrol of the town, checking in on construction, doing inventory of the supplies. But, today, he wasn't alone. Sometimes he took Judith with him but this time it was someone far less appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriannaNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/gifts).



> *boom* The smut fairy is back!! Hello all and how the hell are you?  
> This was a request from the lovely BriannaNicole and who am I to say no?   
> It also fills in one of my Bingo squares, loss of control, which is nice.   
> Thanks, as ever, to my Rickyl ladies for cheering me on. Love you beauties.   
> Comments are yummy and the only way to feed a smut fairy.   
> Enjoy!

Daryl was on watch when he spotted it. Instantly his blood began to boil, eyes narrowing that dangerous way his friends knew well. Rick was on his daily patrol of the town, checking in on construction, doing inventory of the supplies. But, today, he wasn't alone. Sometimes he took Judith with him but this time it was someone far less appealing.

Jesus was following Rick like a loyal dog, walking so close they occasionally brushed shoulders. Rick stopped to talk to someone and the new guy ran right into him, the full length of his body pressing right against Rick's back. Daryl growled, teeth clenching hard enough to creak.

"You realise that the danger is out there, not in here," Glenn announced as he appeared to take his shift on watch. Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder, snatching up his rifle as he headed for the ladder.   
"Not the danger I'm looking at," he snapped, scrambling down the ladder.

Striding across town with a determined glare, the archer headed for his leader, unable to look away for a moment. Rick looked much more relaxed than he had for a long time, smiling easily at everyone as he patrolled the town. Daryl felt his own lips curve into a smile. This thing between them was still new, still fragile. They had been on a few dates, dinner together, star gazing, evenings in front of the fire just talking. They had slept together twice so far, both times sweet and slow and full of passion. And, during all this time, Daryl had never felt the kind of burning, raging possession that he did right now.

Maybe he should cut the new guy some slack, he didn't know about them. Didn't know that Daryl had been pining hopeless for Rick almost from the moment they met. Didn't know that Rick had finally made the first move after getting tired of waiting for Daryl to get up the nerve. But then the bearded man ran his hand the length of Rick's muscular arm and Daryl saw red. All charitable thoughts vanished as he closed in on them, eyes flashing dangerously again.

Rick was distracted by something, immersed in a conversation and didn't notice immediately when Jesus suddenly vanished from his side. Daryl dragged the newest member of their community into the solar panel field, ignoring his questions.  
"You need to back the fuck off," the archer growled, rounding on the quick mouthed man. "This shit you're pulling with Rick, it ain't gonna stand."

"He's a free agent," Jesus protested, yanking his arm free and rubbing it. "No reason I can't make my own freedom apparent to him."  
Eyes flashing threateningly, Daryl closed the space between them, voice dropping to a low growl.   
"He's mine. You need to back right the fuck off or I'm gonna feed you to the walkers. And don't you think I won't."

Jesus locked eyes with the savage archer, taking an involuntary step back at the anger he saw smouldering in those dark orbs. He realised he may have made a mistake here, challenging Daryl. He'd heard from others in town about the budding romance between the former cop and resident tracker and decided he had to test just how strong their bond was. Rick had instantly appealed to him, strong but still sensitive, gorgeous and rugged, very much his type. Now, however, he was beginning to think he shouldn't have poked the grizzly bear known as Daryl Dixon.   
"Daryl?" a honey smoke drawl called, making them both turn.

Stepping between Rick and Jesus, Daryl kept a wary eye on him.   
"Is something wrong?" Rick asked, moving close enough to place a hand on Daryl’s tense arm. They locked gazes for a long moment and it showed Jesus everything he needed to know. Daryl took a step forward and slammed his mouth to Rick's, biting at his plush lips, rumbling deep in his chest. Gasping, the curly haired cop instantly melted into the kiss, arms slipping around Daryl’s neck as he kissed back with abandon. Jesus was instantly forgotten as they moved together, lips locked tight, hands tangling in hair and tugging at shirts. 

"Umm... " Jesus murmured, cheeks heating rapidly as Daryl tugged Rick's shirt up, nails scraping his pale skin. It was obvious they had forgotten his presence, so caught up in each other.  
Grabbing a handful of Rick's curls, Daryl broke the kiss, turning his head slightly to snarl at the intruder.   
"He's mine and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows it. Now fuck off."  
With that he yanked Rick's shirt up and off, lowering his head to bite at his collarbone. The leader moaned loudly, head falling back as his lover continued to bite him, marking him as owned.   
"I'm gonna fuck you right here," the tracker purred, free hand dropping to Rick's belt.   
Jesus fled.

Rick didn't notice or care, too caught up in the burning heat of Daryl’s touch, the sting of his teeth.   
"You do it on purpose," the archer growled as he worked his lover's pants open.   
"Do what?" Rick panted, brains too scrambled for coherent thought.   
"You flirt and touch and invite people in because you know that it makes me crazy jealous."  
Rick shuddered as Daryl’s mouth closed around his nipple, sucking hard, teeth digging sharply into the hard nub. Rick gasped sharply, back arching into the bite, silently begging for more. One of Daryl’s big hands flew back into his hair, yanking his head back further. He groaned, knees going weak as Daryl continued his mission.

Rick's chest was red and purple, bruised with the perfect impressions of Daryl’s teeth.   
"You thought I was all sweet and giving," Daryl growled, finally freeing the damn pants and shoving them down. "But now I'm gonna take. And you're gonna give me anything I want."  
Using the grip in Rick's hair, Daryl spun him, shoving him against one of the solar panels. He pressing the fingers of his other hand between those plump lips, pressing himself tight against Rick's muscular back.   
"You've had my cock in you before so you know how big I am. You better get those fingers good and wet."  
The vibration of Rick's moan shuddered through him, shivering along Daryl’s broad fingers as they slid into his mouth.

Daryl let his eyes slip shut as his lover's talented mouth set to work. The delicious suction around his fingers, the dexterous swirl of his tongue as it dipped between them to caress the thin webbing, all made the archer groan, hips pressing forward so Rick could feel the hard length against his ass, a wordless promise of what was to come. He let Rick continue for a few more moments, let him slick his fingers thoroughly, then drew them away, ignoring the whine that slipped from his lover's throat. 

There was no time for gentleness, no chance for it today. Rick needed to be reminded that he belonged only to Daryl. And if that meant he would be feeling it for a few days, so be it. Swiftly, the archer pushed the first finger into Rick, nudging his feet further part and bending him slightly to get better access. When the ex cop flinched, Daryl tightened his fist in his hair, holding him still.   
"I told you to take it," he snarled  
Rick shuddered at the dark tone, forcing himself to stay still as Daryl roughly prepped him. It burned, the stretch too fast, a bit too dry but it was everything the archer had promised. He would be feeling this for a while.

"Don't you dare stay quiet now. Want the whole town to hear you, to know who you belong to," Daryl snarled. Snatching open his pants and pulling out his throbbing cock, the tracker lined himself up. Using only spit and precum as lube, he thrust forward slightly, gritting his teeth at the resistance of Rick's hole. Then his cock head popped through, sinking into the tight heat. Rick gasped loudly, moaning as Daryl pulled back only to thrust in harder. With each thrust the noises increased until Rick was nearly screaming. 

Daryl was vaguely aware of raised voices and hurrying footsteps but he was so caught up in Rick, in the sounds he made, the tightness of his body, that he couldn't care less. Piston in his hips hard, the archer leant forward to growl in his lover's ear.   
"You're mine, Grimes. I don't share. They can all watch me fuck you and know they'll never get to have you. You belong to me."

With that Daryl sank his teeth into the back of Rick's neck, hard enough to taste blood. The leader howled as his orgasm punching out of him so unexpectedly. Daryl choked out a jumble of curses and Rick's name, his own release roaring from him like a freight train.   
"Say it," he mumbled into Rick's hair, voice still rough but with an underlying plea.   
"I belong to you," Rick panted, exhausted and starting to feel a little sore.   
"Damn right you do."

They parted slowly, straightening clothes as they went. Daryl checked the marks he'd left, silently smug. Rick had a dazed, blissed out smile on his face. When they turned towards town they found the area suspiciously devoid of activity.   
"How many people do you think saw?" Rick asked, blushing hotly.   
"Enough to get my point across," Daryl shrugged, slinging an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Come on, I'll make dinner tonight."


End file.
